Meow
by Insane pastels
Summary: Méfiez-vous des chatons égarés qui s'incrustent dans votre vie, ça n'apporte rien de bon, surtout si vous vous appelez Kyoya Hibari, ce qui est mignon est dangereux ! Néanmoins, c'est une bonne source d'inspiration, ce genre de mésaventure ! / Ou comment écrire des bêtises cochonnes à 5 h du matin - LEMON. Donnez-moi votre avis !


Salut tout le monde ! Il est cinq heure du matin, je m'ennuie profondément, et j'écris ce que je peux trouver au fin fond de ce que j'ose appeler mon cerveau. Assomez-moi à coup de dictionnaire et de bescherelle pour les fautes d'orthographe, je comprend votre douleur, et défoncez moi à coup de talent pour ce presque PWP à chier, mais ça passe ! Et si vous arrivez à apprécier, je vous n'aime 3 Je n'ai rien à dire, je me connais je ne dis que des bêtises x) Bisouille ! Insane Pastels.

* * *

" Meow."

Kyoya baissa la tête.

" Meow. "

Répéta la bestiole.

Kyoya grimaça. Le jeune président du comité de discipline, se rendant à ses appartements, sur le chemin du retour, se retrouva face à un petit chaton couleur caramel, les poils en bataille, les yeux larmoyants, cette bouille adorable de petite chose abandonnée. Il le regarda un instant et hésita à passer son chemin. Le grand Kyoya Hibari, combattant sans failles, carnivore confirmé... Il se repris et tenta de continuer sa route, avec Roll et Hibird, sa réputation était déja bien assez mise en jeux. Il secoua la tête et fis quelques pas.

" Meeeeeeooooooow.."

L'appela la bestiole avec insistance

Le brun se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il s'accroupit au niveau du chaton et se rendis compte que le petit animal avait la patte arriere coincée dans un trou au niveau du trottoir. Il soupira un instant, et pris pitié pour la boule de poil, doucement il extirpa sa patte de ce trou sous les plaintes douloureuse de la petite créature sous lui. Quand celui-ci fut sorti d'affaire, il le regarda avec ses grands yeux semblant vous sonder l'âme, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion dans le regard de l'humain qui venait de lui sauver la vie... Mauvaise pioche, petite chose.

Kyoya ne regarda plus l'animal, ni même le trottoir, ou encore autour de lui, plongé dans ses pensées après sa bonne action de la journée, il fonça simplement vers chez lui, n'aspirant qu'au repos bien mérité après une journée remplie d'herbivores tous plus cons les uns que les autres. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour vivre en ces lieux ou de toute évidence, les résidents s'étaient mis d'accord pour oublier leurs neurones chez eux les jours ou ils croisent sa route ? Il y arriva bien vite, fermant la porte derrière lui, ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer la maison et ainsi laisser sortir Hibird, il remplit la mangeoire du petit piaf, avant de filer dans une douche qu'il estima avoir bien mérité.

Éparpillant ses vêtements au sol sans plus de formalité, il se glissa sous un jet brûlant, faisant rougir sa peau pâle sous la température agressive du liquide lui purifiant l'esprit. Rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière, il pris bien le temps de se faire briller, jusqu'à ce que les vapeurs d'eau ne commencent à lui faire tourner la tête, il sortit, n'enfilant qu'un simple boxer, il posa un essui sur ses cheveux avant d'aller se servir un verre d'un quelconque soda à la cuisine. Mais quand il se retourna, fermant ainsi le frigo, sa fenêtre attira son regard. Une petite tâche couleur caramel tentais de se faufiler par la fenetre, se débattant silencieusement avec celle-ci. Il bataillais avec le carreau qui semblais décidé à se rabattre sur lui à chaque fois qu'il arrivais à peu près à glisser sa tête vers l'intérieur. Dans un soupir, Kyoya décida d'aller aider le petit fauve, le prenant dans ses bras et le ramenant vers l'intérieur.

" T'es têtu, hein ? "

Il emmena la petite bête vers la table, le posant sur le simple meuble, il fouilla après une brique de lait et quelques tranches de jambon, avant de servir tout cela à la petite créature, bien décidée à se taper l'incruste dans la petite vie de notre alouette nationale. Kyoya le caressait tandis qu'avec une maladresse non feinte, il lapais le lait avec gourmandise, se créant ainsi, une deuxieme moustache, en salissant ses poils. Kyoya se surprit à penser que c'était une belle petite bête, et qu'il lui faisait beaucoup penser à quelqu'un, mais il ne put remettre un nom sur la personne à qui il appartenais. Il passa, après tout ce n'étais pas sa principale préoccupation. Fatigué, l'alouette ne voulais actuellement que son lit. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, gratifiant le chaton d'une derniere caresse, il éteint la lumière et se précipita vers la pièce voulue. S'affalant avec la grace et l'élégance d'un hippopotame sur le lit, ne prenant pas la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures, ne craigant même pas de tomber malade avec ses cheveux mouillés et son corps ainsi exposé. ( NDA: C'est un rebel, rpz keskia. )

Et doucement, il commençais à s'enfoncer dans les limbes du sommeil quand il fut réveiller par le grincement de la porte, il se redressa légerement avant de sentir quelque chose de tout doux venir se blottir contre son flanc. Un sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

" Décidément, t'es un vrai petit pot de colle hein ?"

Il se dit que garder le chaton contre lui le temps d'une nuit ne lui ferais pas de mal ... c'est en caressant une toute nouvelle bestiole que s'endormis Kyoya cette nuit là.

*Ellipse de temps*

Et les douze coups de minuits retentirent.

Dans la pénombre, une silhouette s'étira à coté du préfet de discipline. Un corps fin, un peu plus petit que lui, des cheveux couleur caramels, dee grands yeux bruns, félins. Une queue et des oreilles de chat... et ce simple mouvement réveilla le japonais en sursaut.

" Qu'est-ce que ..? "

Il se redressa et alluma la lumière pour découvrir à ses cotés, Tsunayoshi Sawada, aux airs deux fois plus frêle qu'a son habitude, couché sur le ventre, les yeux brillants, des attributs de chat et entièrement nu, étalé a ses cotés.

" T-Tsu . Tsunayoshi Sawada ? "

" Kyoya-kun .. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Ne suis-je pas le chaton que tu as adopté ?"

Il le regarda de ses beaux yeux, alors que Kyoya n'en revenais pas. Il se tut, son visage de ferma un peu, il ne pouvais qu'apprécier la vue devant lui, alors que d'un coté, l'appréhension creusait son estomac. Il ne savais pas comment réagir...

" Puisque désormais tu es mon maitre .. je voulais te dire merci .. "

Et sans une parole de plus, Tsuna se mouva avec habileté et s'assit sur son maitre tout frais, avant de s'étendre sur lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kyoya n'en revint pas sur le coup, et bien vite, abandonna l'envie de comprendre, ainsi que ses résolutions à réfléchir. Il ferma simplement les yeux, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son chaton, approfondissant le baiser quand le petit caramel planta avec délicatesse ses crocs dans la lèvre inférieure du gardien du nuage. S'en suivit un exquis ballet de langues et des mouvements plus qu'indécent que Tsuna exercait. Entrainant le frottement de leurs deux corps, mais Kyoya était un homme, et avaiet un self controle assez .. même très restreint et s'empressa s'inverser les positions. Alors doucement il bascula au dessu, ayant ainsi une délicieuse vue sur la peau si blanche, si douce et Ô combien attirante de son boss. Les joues assez rouges, le regard chaud, Tsuna se mordais la lèvre inférieure, véritable invitation à la luxure.

" Serais-ce une invitation à te mordre à mort ? "

" Maitre, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, je vous en prie .. "

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kyoya pour qu'il s'empresse de mordiller la peau si délicate lui étant offerte, marquant chaque parcelle si tentante à sa vue. L'atmosphère se réchauffais, la respiration saccadée de Tsuna comblant le silence alors que Kyoya s'affairait sur le corps de son chaton. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son coup avant de descendre jouer avec les tétons roses, pointant, semblant le narguer sans pudeur. Ses mains caressant les cuisses du chaton sous lui, il colla son corp à celui-ci alors que doucement leurs verges frottaient déja l'une contre l'autre, arrachant des gémissements absoluments adorable au plus jeune, qui se redressa afin de reprendre les lèvres de son maitre, un bref instant avant de lui même descendre, ses lèvres vers le sexe fièrement dressé de son partenaire, d'un air aguicheur il le fixais encore, passa doucement sa langue sur le bout de celui-ci avant de le prendre franchement en bouche, s'affairant sur celui-ci. Kyoya regarda son chaton à l'oeuvre, le gratifiant de caresses dans ses cheveux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en le regardant faire.

Il s'appliquais dans d'assez rapides vas-et-viens l'engloutissant entièrement, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Kyoya ne put retenir un gémissement, et avant de se sentir venir, le retourna non sans délicatesse s'accordant un moment de flottement à caresser les fesses lui étant désormais offerte. Il s'accorda à y imprimer un coup de dents pour marquer sa propriété, car il aimait mordre à mort afin de montrer aux autre ce qui était a propriété. Il se saisit d'une bouteille de lubrifiant trainant dans le tirroir de sa table de nuit, cadeau du cheval ailé, et s'en enduit les doigts avant de lentement pénétrer de son majeur l'entrée encore inviolée du jeune Tsuna, se mordant la lèvre, ayant gémis doucement d'une petite douleur lui piquant le bas du dos. Quand celui-ci fut a peu près habitué, il en ajouta un deuxième, et ce ne fut pas agréable encore mais pour que la suite se passe bien, c'était nécessaire. Pour lui faire oublier sa douleur tandis que déja il ajoutais le troisieme, il déposa une multitude de baiser papillons dans le dos de celui ci, alors que bientot il retirais ses doigts, se positionnant à son entrée, caressant encore un peu le dos de son désormais amant.

Et dans un simple coup de rein, il entra facilement en lui. Kyoya rejetais la tête en arrière. Dieu, que c'était étroit, que c'était bon. Tsuna mit peu de temps à s'habituer à cette présence et Kyoya se mit à bouger en lui, il commença avec toute la douceur du monde, tout les deux perdaient pieds, des caresses se perdaient, des baisers par-ci par là, des gémissements s'élevaient dans l'air, leurs corps semblaient brûlant c'était si bons.. collé l'un à l'autre Kyoya accélérait ses mouvements, et Tsuna gémissait encore, se saisissant de son propre membre, se masturbant au même rythme que les coups de reins de son maitre, et bien vite tout les deux finirent au septième ciel. Et retombèrent tout les deux, à bout de souffle sur les draps...

Ahhh, ces chatons égarés...


End file.
